


Who is in Control

by Flamingoos



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Mild oral sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Power Bottom, Smut, Teasing, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingoos/pseuds/Flamingoos
Summary: For one night the roles are switched, and Stuart is strangely more commanding than Ace remembered.





	Who is in Control

He had Ace pinned against the wall that night they came home from the bar. Normally the two abided by their drinking limits- 3 to 4 shots of alcohol was enough- but this time around was slightly different. Stuart was definitely out of it, being a lot less cute and more demanding than Ace remembered. And by the way he took so much control over the situation, the younger man knew he had something in store to look forward to.

Stuart pulled Ace into a forceful kiss, giving the moment no time to heat up before he darted his tongue past the bassist’s lips, exchanging the taste of the strong beverage form earlier. Curious fingers raked every inch of their bodies, grasping and clawing whatever one could get ahold to. Their moans passed through one other, sending electrical shocks of excitement to all the wrong places. The singer made a quick effort at getting Ace and himself topless, then going for his belt to loosen it up enough just to slip his hand down in the warmth of the man’s boxers.

Ace’s breath hitched, stomach falling flat as Stuart began to stroke him firmly until he was fully hard. He bucked against the singer, his need for more physical contact getting stronger, which Stuart was happy to reward him with. He swayed his hips against Ace in a forward motion, his streaming kisses getting heavier and harder than before. Around the man’s neck he went with his lips, sucking on a few places just enough to leave a colorful hickey both would be questioning about by in the morning. When Stuart tested his limits and groped Ace from behind with his free hand, things took a slight turn.

“Shit, the fuck do you think you’re doing, kid?” Ace looked at his boyfriend with half-lidded eyes, attempting to grab his hand away but was halted to pause. 

“You don’t get to t-touch me until I say you can,” His voice was sensual as he trailed his lips back up to Ace’s jawline, whispering collectively in his ear, “Or I swear I’ll tie you down, jerk off in front of your face and not touch you for a week.” And he meant every word he said with a bite of his lip.

To that, Ace swallowed thickly, his member twitching quite noticeably in Stuart’s hold. It wasn’t often that the older man took in interest on playing the dominate role but when he did, it sure as hell turned the bassist on more than anything. And he had a weird feeling Stuart knew by the way his mouth quirked into a devilish smile.

“Getting hard over the thought, eh? You want me bad, don’t you?” Stuart chuckled amusingly, dancing his spidery fingers along Ace’s spine. “Want me to tell you what to do so you can please me? Because that’d make me so happy, baby.” 

The bassist couldn’t help but blush at the thought. “I-it would?”

“Definitely. Just listen closely to everything I say, easy as pie.” Confidently, he squeezed Ace’s ass, pushing him roughly back flat on the wall.

 

Saying the front man couldn’t get aggressive when he wanted would be an understatement. A rough fucking was something he’d take any day but when it came to gaining a little authority over someone, he wore the title of a dom like it was his second nature. And since he knew his lover’s body so well-from what he liked to everything he wasn’t comfortable with- Stuart made sure Ace saw everything he was doing with a close eye. Every flick of his tongue he gave to his aching dick, every bite marking he planted around his chest- he wanted his sweet bassist to catch it all. 

But as much as those two craved the teasing, neither could get close enough with just their hands alone. They plopped down at the first place available (on the couch) and leaving the rest of their attire in a pile somewhere around them. Stuart had allowed Ace to bury himself inside of him as soon as he got the chance. He was able to get his bassist grunting and groaning all the ways he normally wouldn’t as their bodies slid repeatedly against the other’s. And the sight was magnificent. Like the two belonged together. To have Ace begging for more-worshipping his body like it was his religion, Stuart lusted for all the attention he was getting. 

“You look so fucking sexy like this,“ He slurred out, pressing a hand against the center of Ace’s chest as he leisurely bounced himself on his length. Huffing out, he continued, “You like it when I give you what you want, don’t you?”

“Y-yeah. So much.” Ace nodded, half drunk off the alcohol and the burning sensation of Stuart’s tightness surrounding him. He yearned for whatever more he could receive, his hands tearing against the fabric of the couch- trying not to touch the singer above him just like he was told. 

Stuart held a dark expression on his face and sunk down low on the bassist, moaning recklessly at the feeling of being so full. His insides were literally melting away. “When I yank and pull your hair while you fuck me…” He did exactly that, letting his fingers weave through Ace’s raven black locks and tugging back harshly. He grunted out in pleasure, tongue slightly hanging from his mouth.

“Or when I let you bite my neck really-ngh hard” Stuart almost couldn’t handle his own dirty talk, stopping mid-sentence to grind himself slowly onto Ace’s length. “… while scream out your name a-and claw against your back. Shit, you love it all. Say you do.”

“Fuck yes, I love everything about you, everything you give me! Don’t stop, ever, please?” Ace didn’t know how much longer he could hold back from bucking his hips, but he didn’t want his lover to slow down his pace. Stuart took ahold of his hands and guided them to his own waist, allowing him to tag along with his speed. The singer rolled his hips passionately in Ace’s lap, every nudge and tiny poke against his prostate driving him wild.

His breathing soon started to become uneven, which Stuart quickly caught onto. As he slid back up, he froze, leaving the tip of Ace’s member barely in. He locked a hand around the man’s throat, tightening his hold just enough for him to grit uncomfortably. “Don’t you dare fucking come until I say you can, understand?” 

Giving a response came with great difficultly this time. It wasn’t just from the lack of oxygen– the way Stuart held so much control about everything the bassist did was appealing. Ace gripped onto Stuart’s thighs in a begging manner, egging him on to continue, and fortunately he got it. 

But the fiery pit emerging within the bottom of his stomach, Stuart knew he was breaking. Playing the big boss was fading off him and so he told Ace with a shaky voice, he was ready. Letting his head fall back against the cushions, the bassist sucked in quick puffs of air, his high reaching its limits. 

Stuart cupped Ace’s before it was too late, breath hot against his ear. “No, baby. Look at me.” Their eyes met and for a second all he wanted was to do was kiss the singer and never have to let go. “Look at me when you let go and say my name like you fucking need me. Do it.” 

“Fuckfuckfuck, S-Stuart!” Ace shouted out as he came, shaking beneath him from the hard, mind-blowing orgasm. Sadly, he wasn’t able to keep his eyes on him for too long, reaching out to pull him into a heated kiss just before the singer released himself all over Ace’s stomach. 

It took a minute for the moment to cool down, both of their chests falling and rising at an uneven rate. Then silently, it was decided that this position deserved to be relished in just a while longer. Ace wrapped his hands protectively around Stuart and let his head rest in the crock of his neck, breath still lost and thoughts swarming within his wondering mind. The singer was spent himself but allowed Ace to recollect himself, hugging back and pulling his boyfriend close. This time Stuart brushed through Ace’s hair sympathetically, letting the peaceful silence ease throughout the atmosphere.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a lovely request I got from an anon in which Stuart takes full control over Ace. And as asked, here it is! I actually loved this request so much that I decided to write another version of it soon, only next time Stuart will be the one using his meat, if you catch my drift ;)
> 
> Look for me on Tumblr @Flamingoos !  
> Requests are open UwU
> 
> Thanks for Reading!


End file.
